Cold
by hammierox
Summary: It was the eyes, Emma decided. Regina's eyes, usually distant but warm, were now simply cold orbs, radiating anger. Where the woman she knew was at least somewhat warm, this version of the brunette was cold. Ice cold. one-shot where the evil queen under shattered sight meets the savior. swanqueen-ish.


**Cold**

or

_**that red lipped smirk**_

* * *

><p><strong>so basically where shatteredsight!regina meets perfectlyfine!emma. unfortunately, no, this is not angsty hot stuff, as many tumblr peeps seem to want. its actually happy, so its probably bad. i cant write happy endings for my life. it's also really short. (basically it just sucks)<strong>

**i didn't really edit it that much because i wanted to get this on ffn before the new episode. feedback is always greatly appreciated! :) hope you like it.**

**(mindless hate is not.)**

* * *

><p>Emma didn't really know what to expect when the sparkling confetti mirror shard stuff came flying down like rain. It didn't help that her parents were glaring at each other, either, because wasn't this curse supposed to bring out a person's <em>dark <em>side, not their _past _side? As far as she knew, even her parents' _darkest _sides didn't hate each other. But hey, who was she to argue against magic?

Of _course_ her mother would be able to pick a lock. Emma almost hit her forehead in exasperation. She should have thought about that. A lock can't imprison a thief, or, in her case, _former _thief. Noting the glassy glare of what seemed to be a very evil Snow, the blonde hid under the sheriff's desk. It was probably a rather smart decision on her part, because since when were there swords in the police department?

She watched both her parents hold out the gleaming weapons, fighting to what was likely going to be their death. But she had sent Elsa to the library, and Emma trusted her icy friend to figure out how to break the curse. The only problem was keeping everyone from killing each other before then.

Honestly, the town always blamed _Regina _for murder and evil… when practically all of them were psychopaths in disguise. God, she _hated _fairytales.

Where was Regina anyway? The blonde savior decided it couldn't be good to have an evil queen on the loose. Emma was just throwing around the idea of searching for the brunette when the door slammed open.

It seemed that finding the evil queen was off her checklist.

Of course, Regina still looked the same to her. Her hair was still short, except in a ridiculously frivolous side curl style. A figure-hugging red dress, embroidered in silver, was worn along with _way _too big jewelry. So yeah, the brunette looked absolutely amazing.

She had never approved of the nickname, but now, seeing the dark side of Regina in full glory, the only phrase that came to mind was 'evil queen'. The woman was practically oozing regality, along with what couldn't be a healthy dose of darkness.

But overall, the brunette looked the same, ruby red lips upturned in that infuriating smirk of hers.

It was the eyes, Emma decided. Regina's eyes, usually distant but warm, were now simply cold orbs, radiating anger. Where the woman she knew was at least somewhat warm, this version of the brunette was cold. _Ice _cold.

A full-on evil queen glare was directed at the other half of the room- of course, Snow. It seemed that the curse had indeed brought out their past selves.

Emma was slightly surprised when Snow somehow managed to blast the queen into the window- and Regina fell into what looked like a very, _very _painful pile of shattered glass.

"Regina!"

The shout seemed to be torn from her throat before she could even consider the consequences of the one word. Both of her parents looked up, glaring at the blonde, seemingly looking right through her. This was bad.

A wave of magic rolled out and the blonde savior released a small bubble of protection around her and a rather bloodied evil queen.

The brunette stood up and glared at her, healing her wounds with a flick of her wrist. "I don't recognize you, dear," she spoke, low and silky. "But I can say I'm rather excellent at protecting myself. If you'd please lower the shield, so I can continue on with my business?"

_And…_ that _smirk _was up again. Ugh.

"Just wait, Regina," Emma started, the bubble staying out. "Elsa will find a cure soon."

Honestly, the blonde was just as confused as the rest of them. She'd just seen her own _parents, _for god's sake, fighting to the _death. _And the _Evil Queen _can make her reveal her hiding spot?

Emma looked up to face Regina. The woman's brown eyes screamed bloody murder. Oops.

All hell broke loose in the next second. The bubble broke, Snow and Charming came screaming, swords still in hand, Regina released a fireball (directed at her!), and a rainbow magic thing waved through the crazed group, a feeling of warmth flying through her as a sword cut Regina and Emma's hair was grazed by a flying flame.

Four pairs of eyes widened as the curse broke, Emma screaming and kneeling by Regina to assess the damage of the cut. It wasn't deep, thankfully, but the brunette was losing a lot of blood.

Waving her hands, the blonde tried to think of Regina's magic lessons, and attempted to heal it. When she blinked open her eyes, she was pleased to see it wasn't bleeding anymore, instead only a thin white scar on the brunette's arm.

Regina opened her eyes in shock, and Emma was relieved to be met with a familiar warmth.

"Hello, dear."

The smirk was back. _God._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well,not a lot actually happened. No relationship! aHH! I just thought Emma hasn't seen enough of the Evil Queen. It's pretty bad writing, but oh well… god, I need a beta.**

**I also pointed out some of the errors I saw in the episode. It doesn't make too much sense, considering that Regina isn't the evil queen anymore? I mean, they seem to promote that message. Also, if Regina put up the shield spell, couldn't she easily take it down as the evil queen? Eh, whatever. Swan queen isn't canon so obviously the directors can't see what's in front of them…**


End file.
